


You Look Amazing Tonight

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, jily feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: James and Lily being romantic and lovelyIt's short but sweet





	You Look Amazing Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Jily fluff

Lily Evans was by far the most beautiful creature James Potter had ever laid eyes on. Her milky white skin and dark red hair contrasted so nicely against one another and complimented her bright green eyes so well that were almost like emeralds. The dress she had on tonight for their first appearance as a couple at the Yule Ball was a long, dark green dress with a slit just past her knee. Her hair had been let down in loose waves, cascading down her shoulders in a silky fashion. James was awestruck.

As she descended down the staircase, James held out his own hand for her to take. Lily blushed as he kissed the top of her hand before linking elbows with her. He looked absolutely charming with a plain white shirt with a black bow tie and trousers. His dark eyes watched her every movement as she made her way towards him. Gosh, how Lily wanted to stare into those eyes forever. His hair was still a bit messy but in a sexy way, according to Lily. James flashed a bright smile at her that seemed to shine brighter because of his dark skin and she felt herself blushing even more. Lily was mesmerized.

“You look amazing tonight, Evans.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Potter.”

James grinned and pulled Lily into his arms as they reached the dance floor. Her hand intertwined with his perfectly as she rested her head against his shoulder. The music was soft and slow but all Lily was focused on was the sound of James’ heartbeat. It was a soothing sound, one that made her eyes flutter shut contently as they danced the night away in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated   
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
